Awkward
by SSAFunbar
Summary: "Make him uncomfortable"  Hotch. Reid does just that. Majorly AU, OOC, Crackyness. Spoliers for 1x08. kind of. Enjoy.


A/N: This is from season 1, 'Natural Born Killer,' Reid and Garcia has watched the videos and knows that Baker was being tortured but Gideon hasn't talked to Vincent yet.

"We don't have time for this little show. Interrogations techniques say make the guy comfortable, make him your friend, give him a way out. That's how you get a confession." Cramer said.

"That may work with a common criminal; it's not goanna work here."

"Why's that?"

"Because Andy's social personality disorder means never trust anyone with anything at any time." Hotch explained.

"Then what do you supposed to do?"

"Make him uncomfortable." As Hotch said this, Reid walked through the doors, originally going to watch the interrogation but an idea came into his head.

"Hotch, can I talk with him?" He asked.

Finally looking up from the guys in the other room to glance at Reid, he said, "Gideon was going to."

"I think I know how to get him to talk," was his response.

"Fine," Hotch went back to watching Vincent. "Morgan, go in with him."

"Hotch, I can do this." Reid protested. Hotch nodded in agreement but not looking liking the idea of Reid in the room by himself with a skilled unsub.

"Before I go in though, I need you to promise that you will not intervene."

"Okay." With one more stern look from Reid, he left to begin.

As he entered, he took off his sweater and placed it on the back of the chair before sitting down. "Hello, Vincent. I'm Doctor Reid." He nodded. "Were you advised of your rights?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind if we talk?"

"I've got nothing to hide."

"Wow, it's getting hot in here." Reid commented, pulling his tie over his head, putting it with his sweater and unbuttoning the top of his shirt. "Do you know him?" He pulled out a picture of Jimmy.

"No."

"How about any of them?" Reid pointed to a board with three other people taped to it.

"No. Wait, the one on the end, wasn't he on a commercial."

"You're funny, you know that? I doubt you got it from your dad though, right?" Vincent remained quiet so Reid went on. "So, was it your mom then? Did she make the pain go away after your father would beat you, or was she too busy with him to care, to busy being beaten herself?" Reid unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and tossed it to the side, letting it land near his other cloths.

"She couldn't help." Vincent said simply.

"Is that why you felt remorse for Ms. Demarko, because you couldn't help your mom and it rubbed off and so you killed her quickly; to get it done and over with?"

"My father was a bustard, is that what you want to hear?"

"Not exactly, I want to know where Jimmy is." He paused and took off both his shoes and socks. "I doubt that saying please will work though so will talk more about your father then huh?"

Vincent didn't respond but as Reid stood up, took is belt off, and unzipped his pants he asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

"What? Oh, I'm really hot, you don't mind, do you?" he asked as he took them completely off. Reid sat down again and scooted closer.

"Yes I do, now get away from me!" he yelled.

"Not until you tell me where Jimmy is!"

"Get away!"

"NO!"

"He's at my dad's house, his name is Frank. Now get away!" Reid complied, picked up his things and left the room.

"What the hell was that, Reid?" Hotch asked.

"You said to make him uncomfortable and we got the information we needed." He continued to exit the observation room.

"Reid," Hotch caught his attention before he got too far. "Nice work."

Turning his head, he nodded. On his way to the bathroom to put his cloths back on, Morgan walked by about to ask why he was only in his boxers but Reid said, "Don't ask." Before he got anything out.

A/N: I don't know. I remember watching this episode a while ago and just pictured Reid stripping down to make the guy uncomfortable and couldn't get it out of my head…. More of a don't ask type of thing, like Reid said. Anyways thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review letting me know what you thought and yes, I already know that I'm just plain weird. PS I don't own CM or anything else.


End file.
